The way it's supposed to be
by SomethingIWouldSay
Summary: Troy and Taylor have been friends since the day taylor was born. But peolpe change and so does feelings. Will the two only stay friends or will they become something more. Traylor, Chadella, Troypay
1. Chapter 1

"Taylor! Taylor you can't ignore me forever!"

"Oh yes I can and I will!" she said walking away from Chad. She rounded the corner in the hallway to be faced with Troy Bolton aka East High's basketball king or in Taylor's mind Hottie super bomb lunkhead basketball man.

"He still won't leave you alone huh?" he asked draping an arm over her shoulder and started to lead her down the hallway.

"No and it's starting to get annoying" she whined as they reached her home room.

"Just ignore him' he squeezed her shoulder before letting her go and started to walk away to his home room but turned around and asked 'I'll see you at lunch right?"

"Yeah Troy" he smiled and walked away. She walked in to home room and was instantly greeted by her best friends Kelsi and Martha. They had all been the best of friends since pre-school where Taylor had shared her crackers with the two.

"Chad still not leaving you alone?" Martha asked as she sat down in her seat behind her.

"No and it's really starting to bug me, so I saw him and some girl hooking up. What's the big deal?! I didn't see that much!"

-----

"Taylor!"

"Oh god" she dropped her head down on the lunch table as Chad approached her. Troy who sat next to her patted her back as she groaned.

"What is it Chad, I already said I was sorry, what more do you want! A two page report on how you should always knock before entering a room?! Cause I have a copy right here' she started to dig through her book bag and found the papers and handed them to Chad 'and I promise I won't tell anyone about what I saw except for Kelsi and Martha but they won't tell anyone. I'm sorry!" she dropped her head on the table again with a loud thud.

"And I thought my girlfriend was a drama queen" Troy said.

"Uh Taylor' she lifted her head slowly and looked at Chad 'I came here to apologise to you. I'm sorry you had to see that but what was seen was seen and we can't do anything about that now, so are we still friends?"

"We're still friends Chad" he threw his arms around her.

"Thank god cause I need you Taylor, none of my other friends know how to write decent reports or anything. I'm surprised they can even read!"

"I'm surprised that you can read!"

"You're mean!" he said letting go of her and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know" she smirked at him.

"Troy tell your friend to stop being mean to me" he whined to Troy who just laughed.

"Don't get me involved in this cause somehow you two are gonna get in to a fight about sex and protection and all that jazz and I don't wanna be involved in that conversation"

"We won't talk about sex you moron"

"She's right, cause I don't talk about sex with innocent ears"

"I'm not innocent' both Chad and Troy raised a curious eyebrow 'I lost my virginity this summer" Troy made a disgusted face.

"I did not want to know that but who was it, I'll kill him!" he said looking around for the guy.

"You won't kill anyone, get of your high horse and see that you're not my knight in shinning armour!" Troy actually looked hurt by her words but shrugged it of.

"You're like my sister so I won't get of my high horse" he said turning back to his mom's home made macaroni and cheese.

"I already have an older brother I don't need another"

"I know you don't but I love you and I wanna protect you so that's what I'm gonna do"

"Just because you're two years older you think you know best" she said with a huff.

"Well I do"

"No you just think you do!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're a hypocrite" Troy looked shocked.

"How am I a hypocrite?" he almost yelled attracting some unwanted attention from others.

"You had sex when you were 15 but when I have sex when I'm 16 that's wrong!"

"I never said that it wasn't alright for you to have sex, I just said that I didn't like it. I know what 16 year old guys have on their minds, nothing but sex. They see girls as a quick lay and I don't want you to be someone's quick lay, you deserve better!" at the end Taylor was crying and Troy tried to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry I called you a hypocrite, I don't mean it anymore" she cried in to his shoulder as he hugged her tight.

"Chad?!" a girl nearby dropped her lunch tray making everyone turn around and look at her.

"Gabriella?!" Taylor gasped and tugged on Troy's shirt to get his attention.

"That's the naked girl" she whispered so only he could hear.

"What naked girl?" he asked looking confused as he looked between the new girl, Chad and Taylor.

"The girl I walked in on Chad doing"

"That's her, dude she's hot!"

"Oh my fucking…" Taylor trailed of as she saw Chad pull the new girl into his arms and kiss her on the lips.

"I thought that you were gonna go to West High" Chad said as he brook away from the kiss and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"No I said East High you were the one who said you were going to West High"

"It doesn't matter who said what, all that matters is that we are attending the same school" he said kissing her once more before he pulled her towards their table and sat her down in his lap.

"Hi" she said to Troy and Taylor who were staring at her with their mouths open.

"Baby these are my friends, Troy he's a senior like us and Taylor she's a sophomore"

"Hi, you might not remember me but we actually saw each, ow" Taylor glanced at Troy as she rubbed her arm

"You're the girl that walked in on us" Gabriella said pointing to her with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah that's me"

"And she doesn't have innocent ears so you can talk about anything" Troy said smirking at Taylor.

"You better stop it or I will hit you" she warned.

"You wouldn't dare" he said looking her right in the eye.

"Oh I would" she said and elbowed him in the ribs.

"I said hit not elbow, god, I think you brook something"

"Oh my god Troy, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Wait here and I'll get the nurse" she said in a panic and stood up quickly but was pulled back down by Troy who didn't look like he was in any pain.

"You bastard!" she yelled hitting him hard in the arm and stomped away.

"How long have you two been dating" Gabriella asked as they all watched Taylor angrily walk away from all of them.

"We're not dating, I already have a girlfriend, Sharpay, you have probably already seen her. Blonde dressed in pink with a blonde guy running after her telling everyone in her way to _move_!" Troy imitated Sharpay's voice.

"Yeah I've seen her, she seems nice" Gabriella said looking slightly uncomfortable.

"You don't have to lie I know she's horrible"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you with her if you think she's so horrible?"

"I'm pretty sure that if I break up with her she will break every bone in my body"

"_No one dumps Sharpay and get away with it_" Taylor said in a high pitched voice as she sat back down next to Troy.

"I'm glad you decided to join us again" Troy said giving her a small smile as he put his arm around her.

"I only came back because I forgot my book bag and as long as I'm here I can just as well finish my lunch" she said not looking at him as she started to eat her turkey sandwich.

"Hey that's good enough for me" he said patting her thigh before returning his attention to his macaroni and cheese.

"Are those two always like this?" Gabriella asked as she watched the two friends start to make small talk.

"No some times they're worse' Chad said and kissed the side of her head 'want some of my mom's home made fudge brownies?"

"Oh brownies!' she squealed and clapped her hands as all the other occupants of the table looked at her strangely 'what? Can't a girl get excited about brownies?!"

"I like you" Taylor said with a smile.

"You like anyone with an appetite" Troy said.

"So?" Taylor asked getting defensive

"Nothing" he said holding his hand up in mock defence.

"Here you go babe' Chad said holding out the brownie to Gabriella who took it greedily and started to munch on it right away 'no need to thank me" he said sarcastically.

"Thank you baby" she kissed him deeply.

"They're swapping brownies" Troy laughed making Taylor look at him strangely.

"And how is that funny, they have just ruined fudge brownies for me"


	2. Chapter 2

"Troy!" all four looked up and saw a blonde skinny girl swaying her hips from side to side as she made her way over to their table with a guy a few inches taller than her following after.

"Here she comes" Troy groaned as Sharpay sat down in his lap and kissed him deeply in front of everyone. The blonde boy sat down next to Taylor and gave her apologetic smile as he brought out his lunch a turkey sandwich with a bottle of water.

"Ryan! My lunch" the blonde barked as soon as she tore herself away from Troy's lips. Ryan quickly dug out a ceasar salad and Evian water for his demanding twin sister.

"Gabriella meet Ryan and Sharpay" Chad introduced. Sharpay looked up sharply from Troy and glared at Gabriella.

"You're the one that ran in to me!" she yelled pointing an accusing finger in Gabriella's direction.

"You're the one that ran in to me!"

"You're the one that didn't move out of my way!"

"Sorry I didn't accommodate you princess!" Gabriella snapped looking as if she was ready to lunge at Sharpay.

"Troy are you gonna let her talk to me like that" she turned her attention to Troy who pretended he hadn't heard a word of what either girls had said.

"Talk like what?"

"She insulted and degraded me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear any of that" Troy replied looking over at Gabriella with an apologetic look.

"Evans what you doing over there all by your lonesome shouldn't you be making out with Ms. Darbus!" Andrew Garzias yelled from across the cafeteria.

"Ignore him" Chad whispered to Ryan who looked ready to cry.

"Aww isn't that cute your boyfriends comforting you, but oh wait, he already has a little slut I guess he don't need your ass anymore!" Drew laughed with his friends.

"Wanna say that again dipshit!" Taylor said in a calm voice standing up to face drew and his two followers.

"Your defending him, isn't that precious, I'm sorry but he doesn't like your kind" he said making a baby face at her and rubbing her arm in mock sympathy.

"No he likes your kind and your just upset that even though he likes what is in your pants he doesn't want yours, I can understand why cause I heard you don't pack that much" she smirked at him and rubbed his arm " but don't feel bad what you lack down there you make up in brain capacity, oh wait, you only have C's my bad" Troy and Chad laughed as Gabriella looked on in amazement, she didn't think that Taylor was the girl to speak her mind like this and fight back with just as much ammunition as her opponent.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls"

"I'm lucky I hit boys" Taylor said before throwing a punch at him. He staggered back but that didn't stop Taylor, she pounded on him and didn't stop hitting until Troy grabbed her by the waist and held her back.

"You're lucky the bitch's defending you but the next time you and the bitch won't be so lucky" Drew said holding his nose as he walked away with his two followers behind him looking back once to look at Taylor and then smirk at Troy.

"Next time I'll break his leg, then we'll see how good of a football player he really is" Taylor growled sitting back down and stabbed her sandwich with Sharpay's fork.

"My, my little miss innocent has a dark side" Sharpay laughed.

-----

Taylor made her way down the hall with Gabriella to the gym. They were both to met Troy and Chad after practice. Taylor and Troy were neighbours and therefore carpooled. Chad and Gabriella were going to the mall or something, Taylor hadn't paid that much attention to what anyone was saying at lunch after the incident with Drew. Both girls stopped dead in their tracks when they heard someone being slammed into a locker the bang and cry echoing of the walls. They both quickly made their way down the hallway and saw Drew and some of his team mates treating Ryan like a punching bag.

"Get coach Bolton!" Taylor said harshly to Gabriella and pushed her in the way of the gym. Gabriella ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the gym. She slammed the door open all the basketball players looked up at her shock written all over their features.

"Coach! You gotta come, you gotta come!" she cried pulling on coach Bolton's arm.

"Miss you'll have to tell me what is going on"

"You gotta come!" she cried and pulled harder on his arm he followed her with most of the team where Ryan Evans was being beaten senseless by the football jocks. Taylor looked ready to pound on all of them but she knew she didn't stand a chance against all of them no matter how upset she was.

"What the hell is going on here!" Drew gave one final punch at Ryan before looking up to see who cause the noise.

"All of you principal's office now!" he barked, the two players holding Ryan up against the lookers dropped him like a piece of trash, that was the final straw for Taylor she lunged herself at Garcia's who fell to the floor with Taylor on top of him punching him like there was no tomorrow.

"Taylor that's enough" coach yelled pulling her of Drew who didn't move for awhile. He stood up slowly and looked at Taylor with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Next time I'll fuck you up" he said turning around and walking down the hall. A cold shiver ran down Troy's spine at the words Drew had said. He looked over at his dad who looked just as scared as him.

"Not if I fuck you up first!" she yelled after him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't want you to be alone out there, you're waiting in my dad's office and that is final!"

"Since when are you my dad?!" she snapped back at him. Sure Drew had threatened her but that was no reason to hide away and not go on living like normal. Besides she had Troy, Chad, coach and most of the basketball team looking out for her so it's not like Drew could get close enough to do anything to her.

"Since you don't look after yourself"

"I do look after myself!"

"No you don't! You look after everyone else but not yourself. I don't want you to get hurt!" he yelled at her pacing back and forth in his room. They had met up at Troy's so that he could drive them both to the basketball game. East high was meeting San Antonio spurs in the championships, Troy had been anxious about the game all week long, running extra practices almost everyday after school with his team mates at the house. The basketball court in their backyard wasn't big but they managed. If they one this championship game he would make history being the first wildcat captain to lead his team to back to back championships.

"I won't get hurt okay, I promise to stay in your dad's office" she sighed plopping down on his bed in defeat. Troy's expression softened and he walked over and sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know you don't want to do this but I just want you to be safe, I don't want what happened to Ryan to happen to you, you mean to much for me to let that happen" he laid his cheek against the top of her head.

"I know and that's why I'm staying in your dad's office"

"Troy! Taylor! Time to get a move on!" Troy's mom yelled up the stairs making the two jump apart and run down the stairs, yelling a quick bye to Lucille and Cameron Bolton the two made their way over to East high for the game that would make or break them.

-----

"Bolton fakes right, breaks left, he shoots, the balls in! East high wins at the buzzard 79, 67 the championship is all Wildcats!" the announcer yelled in the mike as everyone on the bleachers jumped up to congratulate the team on their win. Troy looked all around himself to try and find the girl that meant the most to him. He saw her as she was the only one who came running towards him laughing and smiling. He caught her on the run and spun her around as she laughed loudly in his ear.

"You did it, you won!" she said excitedly grinning at him from ear to ear as she stroked some of his bangs from his sweat covered forehead "Bet you wish Sharpay was here to plant one on you right now huh?" she asked with the grin still firmly in place.

"No she makes me sick and I like our tradition" he said puckering his lips and waiting for his kiss. Ever since Troy made the team as a freshman Taylor had come to all of his games and cheered him on and after every game she would give him a quick peck. They knew it was weird with two best friends kissing like this but they liked it and they wouldn't change their tradition for anything. He leaned in for his kiss but stopped when he saw her leaning away from him "Hey where's my kiss!" he cried sending Taylor into another fit of giggles.

"Your dad is watching" she whispered.

"So what he knows what we're doing he's seen it before"

"Yeah well I think we should stop with this tradition your starting college and then we won't be able to continue with this tradition"

"That's college but right now is high school and all through out high school I've gotten a kiss so give me my kiss" he said cupping her face and kissing her, as he pulled away from her he could see the shock on her face as her mouth hung open "you might wanna close your mouth unless you wanna catch some flies" Troy joked. Taylor punched him lightly in the arm as he laughed at her cheeks going pink.

"Troy, the team voted you MVP although I don't know why we even vote you're always the MVP every freaking year" Chad said trusting a small trophy in Troy's chest before walking towards the locker room.

"Come on, the sooner I shower the sooner we can get home" Troy said grabbing Taylor's hand and dragging her towards the locker room. As they entered the team started to wolf whistle Taylor as she kept her head down not wanting to see anything that wasn't meant for her eyes to see. Troy lead her to his dads office and opened the door for her to walk in as soon as she was settled in coaches chair and had turned all the way round in it a few times Troy left her with the promise that he would be done in five minutes. A minute later coach came in the room and smiled at Taylor as she continued to turn around and around in his chair.

"I swear you and Troy both act as if you were five sometimes" he said with a smile setting down his clipboard on the desk.

"With Cameron around we need to be in contact with our inner child so we can come up with new and creative games for us to play with him so he doesn't get bored" Taylor said in a monotone voice making her sound like Ms. Stevenson the English teacher. Coach smiled at her and shook his head.

"I know you to well to even try and believe that"

"I wouldn't believe it either" Taylor said as she started to spin once again "wait I forgot my sweater in the gym, I'll be right back"

"If you're not back in a minute I'm coming after you so don't try to run away"

"I won't" she called as she made her way out of the locker room carefully watching her feet as she walked past the showers. Letting out a sigh of relief as she made it out to the gym she looked for her sweater. Spotting it she quickly made her way over to it, she didn't even reach it before she felt an arm around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth as she was being dragged out of the gym and outside by the dumpsters.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, where's Taylor?" Troy asked appearing in the doorway of his dad's office looking around for Taylor.

"She went to get her sweater from the gym, she should be here any second" coach said putting away his clipboard and pen in his desk before getting up to follow Troy out to gym. There was no one in sight making Troy panic. What if something happened to her, what if Drew got her, what if?

"Troy get the guys have them help you look for her"

"Why?"

"Taylor's not here but her sweater is" coach said holding it up for Troy to see. Troy became ghostly white and without a word he ran back in to the locker room yelling like a mad man.

"Everyone get your clothes on, Now!" he ordered in a shaking voice, he felt like breaking down on the floor and cry his eyes out but he knew there was no point in doing so. Taylor was missing and they wouldn't find her if they broke down.

"Troy, what's going on man?" Chad asked as he approached Troy. Troy turned to look at him and Chad knew he didn't like what he saw in his friend's eyes. Fear wasn't very soothing look for Troy.

"Taylor, she's missing!" his voice cracked.

"Get your pants on, I don't care if you don't have shoes your all looking for Taylor, now move your asses!" Chad yelled, making everyone quickly throw on their pants and run out the doors. Most of the team knew Taylor pretty well, she had after all been to all their games and talked to them in school, some she had even helped with their homework or tutored them to help them with their grades so they wouldn't get kicked of the team.

"Chad what's going on?" Gabriella asked as he passed her on the way out of the school.

"Taylor's missing"

-----

"You should know I always keep my promises" Drew laughed as he tore of Taylor's jeans, fast tears were running down Taylor's cheeks as he ripped her underwear she tried to scream and push him away but his grip on her was to strong. As he thrust into her she felt numb, everything seemed to stop. It was as if she shut down for just a second before she fought with all her power to get him of off her, her fists pounded against his chest and she cried harder. It hurt, physically, mentally and emotionally. She closed her eyes as she continued to pound on his chest. All of a sudden he was gone and she fell to the ground and sobbed, she felt arms wrap around her as someone else pulled her jeans up. As she opened her eyes she could see Troy beating Drew to a pulp and Gabriella buckling her jeans back up, she looked up to see coach deep blue eyes looking down on her in regret and concern.

"Troy! Troy let him go!" Chad yelled trying to pry Troy away from the other teen.

"Fucking bastard, what did she ever do to you?!" he yelled punching Drew one more time for good measurement before getting of him and spitting at him. Drew only groaned as he turned on his side and coughed.

"Tay?" Troy asked cautiously as he stepped closer to her. She didn't look at him she only buried her head in coach's chest and cried harder then before. Troy grabbed his car keys and threw them to Chad who instantly got the point and made his way towards Troy's car. Troy took of his team jacket and wrapped it around Taylor's shoulders and picked her up in his arms "dad call her mom and tell her to meet us at the hospital" Troy said.

"No I just wanna go home!" Taylor sobbed as she hit Troy's chest to make her point.

"You're going to the hospital we need to make sure you're alright" Troy stated calmly as Chad pulled up to the curb. Gabriella opened the backdoor and waited until both were in the car before closing the door after them and getting into the passenger seat.

-----

"Alright if you would please follow me miss, we can cheek you over" the nurse said in a pleasant tone. Taylor was sure she used that one with everyone who came into the hospital, her southern accent and constant smile made you feel welcome although no one ever really wants to be in a hospital.

"Can Troy please come?"

"Sure thing" the nurse smiled at the two before she made her way down the hall with the two just a few steps behind her "if you'll just change into this the doctor will be with you in a minute" she opened the door for the two and handed a hospital gown to Taylor who smiled shyly at the nurse.

"I'll wait out here while you get changed" Troy said dropping her hand and let her shut the door. Only a minute later Taylor opened the door again and let Troy step in to the room. She slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down on it, Troy pulled up a chair to the bed and sat down facing Taylor, he grabbed her hand and stroked the back of it trying to sooth her someway. They sat there in silence until the doctor came.

"Hi I'm Dr. Bailey, I know this isn't a fun experience so I'll try to make it as pain free as possible. If you could just lie down we can get started" Taylor slowly swung her legs up on those leg things, she had never been to a gynaecologist and therefore had no idea what those things were called all she knew was she didn't like them at all, and lied back down. She grabbed Troy's hand as the female doctor started to take some tests. Troy stroked her hair with his free hand and kissed the top of her head as he saw her wince. He figured it wasn't very comfortable having two boomerang like things up your special place, even he could get that.

"Alright now I just need a blood sample and we'll be done sweetie" the doctor said pulling Taylor's gown back down over her legs. Taylor squeezed Troy's hand harder as the needle made contact with her skin. She had never been very fond of needles and hospitals troy knew that so he just sat there and let her squeeze his hand as hard as she wanted "we're done, you can get dressed and I'll give you the results as soon as their back from the lab" the doctor said bringing everything with her as she left the room and the two teenagers still in it.

"I'll leave so you can change" troy said about to get up.

"Stay" he nodded and turned his head away so she could change in some sort of privacy into the clothes her mom had brought for her.

A few hours later everyone was still sitting in the waiting room waiting for the results to come back.

"I have good news Taylor, there are no STD's or HIV/AIDS but you'll have to come back in a few days so we can tell for sure that you're not pregnant" Taylor got up and hugged the doctor close.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"You're welcome"


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride back home was so quiet it was scary. Taylor was leaning against Troy with their hands entwined in his lap while Chad was up front driving with Gabriella by his side.

"Are you going to school on Monday?" Chad asked looking back at the two through the rear view mirror.

"It's not like I have a choice" Taylor answered sighing.

"You always have a choice" Troy told her rubbing her knuckles "If you want you can stay at home I'll bring you all your homework"

"I'll think about it" she said closing her eyes trying to hold the tears at bay.

"Hey, it's okay to cry" Troy said and wrapped his arms around Taylor and rubbed her back as she silently cried into his chest "It's okay to cry, let it all out" he whispered catching Gabriella's eye as she turned around to find out what happened.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she began to cry harder into Troy's chest.

"You did nothing, you stood up for Ryan so you did absolutely nothing to deserve this!" Troy said in a firm voice to make Taylor understand he was serious she nodded slowly and looked up at him. She slowly leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Troy, I don't know what I would do without you"

-----

It wasn't long until the car came to a stop in the Bolton's driveway. All four teenagers got out of the car, Troy never once letting go of Taylor's hand.

"Well I guess we should be going" Gabriella said looking somewhat uncomfortable as she shoved her hands down in her jeans pockets and looked over at Chad.

"Yeah I guess we should" Chad said reaching out for Taylor he pulled her into a strong hug and whispered in her ear "If he comes near you again I'll kill him with my bare hands" Taylor smiled and patted his back lightly indicating for him to let go of her. Next Gabriella hugged her, the older girl didn't seem to know what to do so she held Taylor tight and was reluctant in letting her go.

"Take care of her" Gabriella warned as she and Chad walked down the road towards Gabriella's house.

"Come on let's get you inside" Troy said pulling her towards her house as they stepped in through the door they were instantly greeted by Daniel, Taylor's older brother, he looked like he was ready to pounce on anyone that got in his way. He hugged Taylor tightly lifting her of the ground, mumbling incoherent words.

"I'm gonna go back home" Troy said motioning for the door.

"No you don't!"

"I want you to stay" Taylor whispered from beside her brother.

"And I wanna talk to you" Daniel said glaring at him.

"I should really head back home, or I don't" he changed his mind as he saw more tears run down Taylor's cheeks "But I should let my parents know that I'm staying here, so I'm just gonna go tell them and then I'll be right back, okay?" Taylor nodded and Troy quickly ran out the door and jumped over the waist high wall between the two houses and made his way into his own house. He found his mom in the kitchen, she looked shocked to seeing him.

"Troy what are you doing here?"

"I live here"

"I know that but I thought you would be staying with Taylor"

"I am I just came to tell you that" he sprinted back out of the house slamming the door by accident, he was sure he was gonna get an earful about that later, he jumped the wall and slowed down as he reached the Mc.Kessie's front porch he walked in through the open door and saw Daniel waiting on him.

"You were supposed to protect her!"

"I know I tried but she forgot her sweater and she would only be a minute"

"She got raped because you let her out of your sight this is all your fault!"

"You don't think I know that, I love her and it tears me apart knowing that all this happened because I wasn't there to protect her!"

"What did you say?!"

"What?!"

"You love my sister?!" Troy looked shocked and then realisation hit him, he was in love with Taylor Mc.Kessie, his best friend Taylor, the girl he had pushed on the swings when they were younger, the girl he shared his dessert with, the girl that was upstairs laying on her bed broken. He loved her.

"I do. I love her" he said and pushed his way passed Daniel who looked like he just found out his dad was gay, he was shocked. Making his way upstairs Troy didn't know what to do, should he tell her. As he finally reached Taylor's room he saw her sitting on her bed her back facing him as she was looking out the window. He slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down behind her.

"I feel dirty and I can't wash the feeling away" she said not even glancing back at him "I just want to die" she cried.

"Don't say that!" Troy almost yelled as he pulled Taylor closer to him and turned her around so she was facing him "Don't ever say that, I understand that it hurts but the hurt will go away in time"

"No it won't it will always be there in the back of my mind I will always see the smirk and the evil glint in his eyes, I can't stand it!" she cried. Troy didn't know what to say so he only pulled her closer to himself and held her tight as she sobbed loudly. After a while he felt Taylor's breathing even out and noticed her eyes were closed, he carefully laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her and tucked her in tight before he himself grabbed one of her decorative pillows and lied down to sleep on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Troy woke up in the middle of the night hearing someone crying. He sat up abruptly and looked around the room. Taylor was twisting and turning on her bed tears streaming down her cheeks. She finally jolted awake and sat up looking around her room looking around in a panic, her eyes finally landed on Troy who sat there just looking on as her tears kept on running down her cheeks. After a moment he slowly got up and sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her back and forth rubbing soothing circles in her back as her tears kept on falling.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay Tay, everything is gonna be okay" he whispered, her crying calmed as she looked up into his face and saw tears brimming his eyes. She buried her face back in Troy's chest and let the tears flow freely, what else could she do?

"Someday this pain is going away, right?"

"I don't know, only you have the answer to that question" Troy said quietly letting everything sink in. The rape didn't only affect Taylor it affected everyone else around her. No one would come to terms with all of this until Taylor herself did. When she was ready to let go of the pain everyone else would be right behind her doing the same "let's try to get some sleep, okay?" she nodded into his chest and let him lay her back down and wrap her blanket tightly around her again. He got up to leave and lie back down on the floor when her soft voice stopped him.

"Please hold me" he couldn't deny those chocolate brown eyes, so he lied down beside her and wrapped one arm around her waist. She laid her head down on his chest and let the steady beat of his heart lull her back to sleep. Troy seeing her eyelids drop and felt her breathing deepen stroked some of her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead confessing his love quietly to the sleeping Taylor.

-----

The next morning Taylor woke up to the smell of pancakes and the feel of someone's hand stroking her back. She looked up and was shocked to see Troy's deep blue eyes looking back down on her.

"Hey" he whispered as if he didn't want anyone else to hear him.

"Hey" she said back hoarsely, it was never good to fall asleep crying.

"Want some breakfast, I think your mom made pancakes" he said stroking some of her hair out of her eyes. She lifted her head from his chest and looked around her room trying to find something to wear. At least that's what she wanted Troy to think, she didn't want him to know she was embarrassed by the whole situation. Troy was like her big brother, her protector, her first major crush. At least that's what Taylor told herself he was, she didn't want to admit to herself that she loved him as anything else than a brother things would be so awkward if he ever found out. Troy stood up from the bed and stretched before reaching his hand out for Taylor to take. She did reluctantly and he pulled her of the bed the blanket falling around her feet, he didn't let go of her hand as he made his way down the stairs with her just a step behind.

"Good morning Troy, is Taylor up yet?" Ms. McKessie asked as she saw Troy in the doorway.

"She right here" he held up their entwined hands bringing Taylor in front of him. Taylor looked at the older woman and smiled shyly. She didn't know what to do or say in front of her mom anymore, was she disappointed in her for not fighting hard enough? Sure she had been at the hospital with her yesterday but she could have put up a façade in front of everyone. Why was she doubting her mom, the woman who had loved her unconditionally her whole life, the woman who stayed up with her late at night watching a movie and had a real girls night when her brother was out, why was she thinking her mom was disappointed in her now? The older woman looked at Taylor and tears glistened in her eyes, she took three quick strides to Taylor and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

"My baby, how you doing, you okay, you feeling okay?" she fired questions at her as she looked all over Taylor's face trying to find bruises or anything at all for that matter that told her how her daughter was feeling.

"Mom, I'm fine, or as fine as I will be for a while" she answered looking her mom in the eye before burying her face in the woman's neck.

"Troy" he quickly turned around and came face to face with Daniel "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure man" the two looked at mother and daughter one last time before stepping out of the kitchen and made their way to the living room. Troy followed the older guy feeling as if he was on his way to his own death sentence "you don't have to look so scared I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to apologise to you, I know that all that happened wasn't your fault I just wanted someone to blame and take out my anger on and you were the closest at the time. I'm sorry man"

"It's okay man, she's your sister I'm sure I would have done the same thing for my sister if I had one"

"I'm sure you would, so are we cool?"

"We're cool" Troy said and the two guys pumped fists before returning to the kitchen where Taylor was now sitting with a plate full of pancakes smothered in maple syrup and butter. She smiled at the two as they sat down next to her and piled a few pancakes on their plates as well. Right now even though it felt as if her whole world was falling apart Taylor knew that one day everything would be alright as long as her family was behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

"No don't swim out there. I have a bad feeling about this" Gabriella said her full attention on the TV screen where Nemo was swimming out to the boat. Taylor and Troy laughed at her as she got more and more nervous and moved closer to the TV. Chad looked away in embarrassment, who gets so involved in a Disney movie.

"Swim Nemo, swim!" Gabriella yelled at the TV as the human hand was catching up to Nemo "you stupid fish you should have swam when you had the chance" she said throwing a popcorn at the TV before moving back to her seat on the floor next to Chad.

"Gabi, it's just a movie, he'll be back with his dad before you know it" Troy said trying to control his laughter as he stroked Taylor's hair. He was sitting on the couch with Taylor leaning against his side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders stroking her hair.

"I don't care if it's just a movie, it's sad that he's taken away from the ocean and if you had a heart you'd see that to" she said turning around to glare at him.

"Hey I have a heart if I didn't I would have said no to watching this movie"

"Shh" Taylor hushed Troy as she never took her eyes of the screen and dug around in the ice cream carton "Gabi why did you wanna see this movie, not that I'm complaining this is one of my favourite movies after all but why?"

"I never got to watch any cartoons or Disney related movies when I was younger so I saw you had a few and I saw my opportunity to experience the magic of Disney" she said with a smile popping a few popcorns in her mouth.

"My baby was robbed!" Chad cried wrapping his arms around Gabriella.

"What happened, who got robbed?!" Daniel cried coming in to the living room and looked around at the four teenagers in the room.

"No one Chad was just being dramatic" Taylor said giving her brother a small smile which he returned before leaving the room.

"Your brothers cute" Gabriella said earning a not so nice look from Chad and a disgusted look from Taylor.

"No he's not!" both Taylor and Chad cried at the same time making Gabriella jump, she wasn't ready for that outburst from either of them.

-----

Later that night the Bolton's were all over at the Mc.Kessie household having dinner. Cameron stood for the entertainment as he was the one keeping the conversation going, having an 8 year old in the house was sometimes a good thing seeing as they keep on talking even if no one is really interested in listening or talking back.

"And then she kissed me, it was gross!" he cried making a disgusted face making all the adults laugh.

"Why was that gross?" Daniel asked with a smirk on his face.

"Girls have cooties I could have died if Jacob didn't tell me about the injection you could get to cure yourself of cooties"

"Oh, I remember that injection Troy took it every time he got home from school, what was it you did, you drew two circles on your arm and then poked your arm twice"

"Daniel used to do that to when he was 9, wonder where they got that idea about injections from?" Ms Mc.Kessie said.

"I got it from Daniel" Troy said quickly so everyone's attention wouldn't be on him.

"I got it from coach" everyone's attention turned to Jack.

"What, you wanted me to let the boy scrub himself so hard his skin would fall of?!"

"Guess not but now we know where they got it from"

"We sure do" Lucille said with a small smile as she watched her youngest son try to eat more spaghetti then he could fit in his mouth "Cameron cut your spaghetti" she scolded.

-----

"Can you hand me my shirt" Troy asked as he peeked out of Taylor's bathroom.

"Get it yourself" Taylor said with a teasing smile as she climbed into bed.

"Suite yourself" he said and walked into the room in only his black sweatpants. Taylor had a hard time focusing on anything as she watched his abs as he moved towards his over night bag and pulled out a green T-shirt.

"That is one ugly shirt" she laughed as he sat down at the foot of her bed and hit her calf.

"Hey! Cameron got me this shirt"

"Oh, well it's a lovely shirt once you take a good look at it, what is that a pokemon?" she asked sitting up and looking closer at his shirt.

"Yep, Cameron's favourite so don't go dissin my shirt, cause if your dissin my shirt your dissin Cameron"

"I wouldn't dream of dissin your shirt or Cameron but you gotta admit that is one weird looking shirt you got there"

"That is some definite dissin- hold on" he said walking over to his bag and taking out his cell phone that was ringing like mad "Hello?"

"Troy, when are you coming home?"

"Cam, you know I'm not coming home until tomorrow I'm staying with Taylor for the night"

"I know I was just asking to see if you changed your mind"

"Well I haven't but I gotta admit I miss our little tradition"

"Me too" Cameron sounded upset on the other send of the phone.

"Cam, is mom and dad with you?" Troy asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah" the younger boy answered.

"Can you ask one of them to open your window?" he could hear Cameron talking to his dad and saw through the open window how his dad opened the window in Cameron's room and Cameron stuck his head out "alright good now let's sing that song and then you have to go to bed cause it will be very boring playing basketball against a sleeping 8 year old" Troy said into the phone before hanging up and started to sing the lead theme to pokemon through the open window loud enough so Cameron could hear and the younger boy sang along, they were both completely of key but no one cared "get some sleep okay Cam and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Troy!"

"Goodnight Cameron!" he watched as his younger brother skipped of to bed and his dad close the widow before turning back to Taylor only to find her gone "Tay?"

"In the bathroom!" she called back as he heard the water running for a second before she came out and laid back down in bed. He turned her lights of before he too got in the bed and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" Troy could feel his heart beating faster as he heard those three words leave her mouth. Taylor on the other was anxious to know how he would react would he pretend like he didn't hear her, or fell asleep within the last five seconds? Would he feel the same?

"I love you too" she leaned up and kissed the underside of his chin before resting her head against his chest again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure about this…"

"Yes"

"Cause we can always go back home if you feel like your not ready for this just yet"

"Troy, I need to do this now or I'm gonna lose my nerve so can we please go in now"

"Sure" he gave Taylor a small smile before getting out of the car and walked around to her side and helped her out.

"You couldn't find a car that was any higher above the ground?" Taylor asked sarcastically as Troy reached in through the door to grab their book bags.

"No, unfortunately not I couldn't" he said back with a small smile as he grabbed her hand and started walking towards the school. The closer they got to the school the more nervous Taylor got, Troy sensing this squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile when she looked over at him "It's gonna be fine don't worry about it, I'm gonna be here for you every step of the way" he said with a grin as they kept on walking.

"That was a lame attempt at a joke"

"Hey, at least I tried" he said shrugging his shoulders. When they reached the front doors of East high Taylor tensed up visibly, every eye was on her as the doors opened and they stepped into the hall "Ignore them, just keep on walking" Taylor nodded and the two made their way down the hall to Troy's locker ignoring all the whispers and stares they were receiving. Troy quickly put away his book bag and grabbed the books he needed before grabbing Taylor's hand again and walked towards Taylor's homeroom with Mr. Harding. They didn't pass Taylor's locker knowing who was probably there waiting for an opportunity to pour salt in the open wounds besides Taylor always had the morning's class's books in her book bag every morning so she was well prepared.

"Troy you can go, you don't have to sit here with me" Taylor said to Troy who didn't seem like he was leaving anytime soon seeing as he was sitting on top of her desk looking through her book bag not seeming to notice all the looks he was receiving. It wasn't very usual for a senior to be seen in the sophomores' classes, they wouldn't even be seen anywhere near the room let alone in it.

"I'm not going anywhere until that bell rings" right at that moment the warning bell rung Troy looked dumbfounded "What are the odds of that happening?"

"One in a million" Taylor said with a fake shocked look on her face.

"Ha ha, you're so funny" he said sarcastically as he jumped of her desk and grabbed his books "I'll see you after homeroom"

"Troy you don't have to meet me after every class"

"But I want to so I'll see you soon" he said and walked out of the room leaving Taylor to feel uncomfortable from all the attention directed on her.

"Good morning class, there's not a lot of announcements today just some information about this years spring musical that our own Kelsi Neilson has composed and some lesson changes" Mr. Harding's eyes fell on Taylor and she saw the sympathy in his eyes meaning he knows what happened last Friday, he made his way over to her and told her in a hushed voice that he was sorry about what happened to her and told her all of the teachers were informed of what had happened and they all understood if she felt like going home and she wouldn't receive any extra work if she decided to go home. She gave him a small smile and politely thanked him.

"This is gonna be one long ass day" she muttered looking around at all the people in the room that were still staring at her.

-----

Troy ran down the hallway seeing as the final bell had rung not even a minute ago, he was sure that Ms. Darbus would give him at least an hour worth of detention. He quickly ran into the room and made as good of an apology as he could wheezing out the words seeing as he was short of breath after all that running.

"That's alright Mr. Bolton, please have a seat" she gestured to his seat in the front row of the class. Chad gave him a small smile as he sat down in front of him. Sharpay looked out raged.

"What! You're not gonna give him a detention"

"No I'm not Ms. Evans" she answered calmly.

"But he was late, he deserves detention!" she yelled at the teacher who looked like she was ready to snap her cap at any moment "Give him his detention"

"Alright that will be one hour of detention for you Ms. Evans!"

"What! But he's the one that was late!"

"You want to make that two hours Ms. Evans?!" Sharpay leaned back in her seat and glared out the window "Didn't think so, now as I was saying before this ruckus, we are holding the auditions for the spring musical this Thursday-" Sharpay leaned over to Troy who didn't even look her way.

"We are so over!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Like I care" he said back raising his hand as Sharpay sat back in her chair looking as if someone had burned her.

"Yes Mr. Bolton"

"Is it okay if I leave two minutes early?"

"Only this once"

"Thank you Ms. Darbus, can I just ask one more thing?"

"Why not"

"The auditions were on Thursday at free period right?" she gave him a smile which was very unusual she had never smiled at him before in fact she had never been polite to him.

"Yes"

-----

As soon as the bell rang all the students in Taylor's homeroom practically ran out of the room Troy had to squeeze hi way into the room.

"You ready to go?" he asked as he finally reached Taylor and grabbed her hand helping her out of her seat.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Taylor answered taking a deep breath as she waved to Mr. Harding that gave them both a small smile as they left the room and walked down the hall hand in hand to Taylor's locker. Troy told her all about what happened in homeroom.

"I can't believe that you and Ms. Darbus actually had a nice conversation"

"Neither can I but the woman is actually kinda nice when she's not lecturing about the evils of cell phones or the theatre" he finished in a British accent making Taylor laugh but she stopped as soon as she saw her locker. Troy's smile faded as he too took a good look at her locker.

"Hey guys, what are you two up to?" Chad asked as he came up behind the two.

"Chad stay with Taylor" Troy said before he ran down the hallway towards the office.

"Tay, what's happening?" she only pointed at her locker. Chad's jaw dropped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chad wrapped an arm around Taylor and pulled her tight against his side. He didn't know what else to do. What could he do?

"That! Is what I'm talking about!" Troy barked at the principle as he pointed towards Taylor's locker as the two came down the hallway. Principal Matsui didn't seem to know what to do either.

"Don't worry Mr. Bolton we'll find whoever did this and punish him or her but in the mean time I'll get the janitor to clean this up" he excused himself and headed back towards his office, Troy looked after him his eyes almost popping out. That was it! He'll try and find the one responsible? They all already knew who was responsible.

As the students around them all left to their next classes the three teenagers stood rooted in place waiting for the janitor to show up and start to clean. He did fifteen minutes later with a bucket full of soapy water and a sponge. That was it, he put the bucket down and told them he had a lot of other things to do so if they wanted to get rid of the writing on the locker they had to do it themselves. Troy swore loudly over the janitor and Drew as he picked up the sponge and started scrubbing the locker so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Stupid fucking ass people, why are we stuck here cleaning up Drew's mess, why isn't he or the janitor who gets paid to do this shit ass job not here cleaning this up?!" Troy growled as he continued to clean the locker. Taylor cautiously walked up behind him and tried to take the sponge away from him to clean it herself "No you don't!" he pushed her away and continued to rub against her locker "If you cleaned this it would be like- I don't know what it would be like but your not cleaning this up. I swear next time I see Drew I'm gonna kill him!"

"Troy, put the sponge down" Taylor said softly trying to lower his arm and take his hand in hers.

"No I won't until all of this is gone"

"Troy-"

"He fucking insulted you Tay, he rapes you and then writes slut on your locker. I won't allow that"

"Troy" she wraps her arms around his waist and holds him tight to her so he can't push her away like before "He has already done the worst he can do to me, this locker is nothing"

"Maybe not to you but to me it is. I love you!"

"I love you too that's why you can't let this get to you. This is nothing, it's fixable and by the looks of it you've fixed it" she said with a soft smile as she looked over at her locker where most of the writing was gone but the obscene picture was still there. Chad picked up the sponge, that Troy dropped when he wrapped his arms around Taylor's shoulders squeezing her tight, and started cleaning the rest of the locker up as the other two held each other tight not daring to let the other go.

-----

"Troy, Taylor over here!" Chad waved them down to the jock tables that were already full. The two sat down next to Chad that had Gabriella in his lap munching away on a brownie.

"These weren't as good as the last one's" she complained too Chad who looked kind of embarrassed.

"Honey, Zeke made those"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's okay I just have to win you over" Zeke said with a light shrug of his shoulders before returning his attention to Martha that was sitting next to him.

"Yeah he'll win you over to the dark side soon enough" Chad said letting out a little laugh at his own joke.

"Oh I get it because the brownie is dark" Gabriella said with a big smile plastered on her face earning herself a kiss from Chad who was happy someone got his joke.

"You two were made for each other in brownie heaven" Jason said looking at the two over Kelsi's shoulder.

"Brownie heaven?" Ryan asked from behind Troy and Taylor.

"Ryan!" Taylor cried as she quickly stood up and threw her arms around the none suspecting boy almost making him fall over "I missed you"

"I was only gone for a week" he said wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back.

"I know but I was worried about you, where were you?" she asked as they broke apart and she sat down in Troy's lap making room for Ryan to sit between Troy and Chad.

"Sharpay thought it would be a good idea to get away for a few days so she could tan" everyone at the table rolled their eyes "What? Even though she didn't wanna go away because of what happened to me doesn't mean she was not nice when we were gone"

"What she only made you get her a new drink every hour?" Mark one of Troy's team mates asked with a laugh.

"Yes" Ryan answered shortly making everyone at the table burst out in laughter.

"Ryan my man, you need to learn how to say no to your sister" Chad said as he spotted Sharpay strutting in to the cafeteria.

"I can say no to her!" Ryan protested.

"Really then here's your chance to prove yourself" he said with a small smirk as Ryan turned around to come face to face with Sharpay.

"Ryan, come on let's go"

"No I think I'm gonna stay here"

"Ryan!" she yelled attracting everyone's attention in the cafeteria.

"Sharpay, I'm gonna sit here and you can sit where ever you want, okay"

"Just wait until we get home" she said with an evil glint in her eyes before walking up the stairs to the drama kids table.

"I'm a dead man"

"Hey at least you die a free man" Troy said taking a bite from the sandwich Taylor was offering him.

"Like that helps!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Taylor, Troy's here!" Ms. Mc.Kessie yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" she yelled back twirling around in front of the mirror as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her tight fitting polo. It wasn't like it was a real date, they were just gonna hang out downstairs and watch some old Ellen reruns while pigging out. She made her way downstairs and saw her mom and Troy talking in the hallway. Her mom was going out with a few of her friends to eat and talk, just enjoy herself really so Troy and Taylor had the house all to themselves.

"And I don't want any funny business going on in this house while I'm gone you hear me" she said with a small smile making Troy chuckle lightly, she knew they wouldn't do anything but she better make sure they knew the rules right?

"Yes ma'am" he said as she left the house and drove away in her car. Taylor watched as Troy turned around and jumped when he saw her standing there on the last step on the stairs "Don't sneak up on me like that" he said as she hopped of the last step and walked towards him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him, he leaned down and captured his lips with hers in a short sweet kiss.

"Come on lover boy I want ice cream" she said as she dragged him in to the kitchen where she found a cartoon of Ben and Jerry's phish food ice cream in the freezer and a spoon in the drawer, Troy looked at her pointedly "If you want popcorn they're in the cupboard over there" she pointed to the cupboard above the microwave "But you have to pop them yourself" she said as she walked past him in to the living room, she sat down the ice cream on the coffee table and moved to the TV to turn it on, she found the right channel and saw that it had already started. She plopped down on the couch and watched as Ellen pushed Richard down on the bed. It took a few minutes until Troy joined her on the couch with a big bowl of newly popped and buttered popcorn.

"Which episode is it?" he asked as he lifted her feet and set them down in his lap.

"The one where she realises she's gay" Troy nodded and ate some of his popcorn as they watched the episode play out in front of them, laughing every now and then.

Three episodes later when it was time for Ellen to tell her parents she was gay Taylor started thinking.

"How come people think you can be straight and alone but not gay and alone?" she asked as she took some of Troy's popcorn.

"Don't know" Troy said shrugging as he pulled her closer to himself and kissed her temple.

"It shouldn't make a difference if your gay or straight you should be able to be single without anyone judging you" she continued "And gay marriage should be allowed in every state they should have the same right as us"

"I know baby" he said running his hand threw her curls just enjoying her presence. Taylor kept talking about the gay peoples rights as Troy just sat there running his hand threw her hair and listened to her talking.

-----

"We should do this more often" Ms. Mc.Kessie said as she opened the door with her house key letting herself and Lucille inside the house.

"I know we really should, it's nice to just have a girl's night out, no men or kids to worry about" Lucille answered as she stepped in after Leila and closed the door behind herself.

"Aww would you look at that" she said as she looked into the living room.

"What? Aww, they're so cute together" Lucille gushed as she saw Troy lying on his back on the couch with Taylor snuggled up against his side, her head on his chest and arms wrapped tightly around each other fast asleep. The two women stood there for awhile looking at the two and gushing about them until they noticed Troy stirring awake. He finally opened his eyes and looked around the room, his eyes landed on the women and said in a hoarse voice.

"I really don't like it when people watch me sleep"

"Ohh, I'm gonna go get the camera" Leila said excited as she left the room quickly and came back only a minute later and quickly snapped a picture of the couple on the couch forgetting to get rid of the flash. Taylor buried her head deeper into Troy's chest and clutched his shirt.

"Troy, honey, it's time to go home" Lucille said softly so she wouldn't wake Taylor.

"Give me a minute" he said before burying his face in Taylor's curls. The women nodded and left the room. Two minutes later Troy came out of the living room with Taylor in his arms bridal style, he carried her up the stairs to her room and laid her down on her bed, he kissed her forehead before leaving the room and descending the stairs and leaving the house with his mom after saying goodbye to Leila.

"You love her don't you" Lucille asked as they rounded the wall between the houses. Troy stopped at her with wide eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes" she said as she opened the door to their house and took of her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack in the hallway and took of her heals "Goodnight sweetie" she said and kissed Troy's cheek before heading up the stairs.

"She can see it in my eyes" he said to himself as he locked the door and made his way to his room "She can see it in my eyes" he plopped down on his bed and repeated the phrase over and over again "If my mom can see it Taylor probably can too"

_**I decided to skip the whole part with Drew and the courtroom drama since I don't know anything about the law really. So let's just say he got like 2-5 years in prison and was suspended from East High. **_

_**Troy and Taylor have just started dating and are happy and in love although they haven't told each other 'I love you' only in a friendly way. So they still don't know how the other really feels.**_

_**I got Ellen involved since I used to watch that show on a daily basis a few years ago and fell in love with it and I just recently found the episodes on youtube so I've been busy watching those. I also wanted Taylor to be for gay marriage since I am for it myself, I seriously don't see why they can't get married or adopt, they're just like everyone else except they fall in love with their own sex or gender whatever you call it.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Put me down you big tub of gue!" Taylor yelled as she pounded her fists against Chad's back.

"Not until you say sorry"

"I have nothing to be sorry about" she answered stopping her pounding only to pinch his butt.

"Hey, that was uncalled for and I hope you know I can do the same" he said patting her butt.

"Chad Michael Danforth get your hands of my ass or I swear to god I'll kick your sorry ass so hard you won't know what hit you"

"Troy tell her to be nice to me or I won't put her down" Chad whined as he turned to Troy who stood behind him laughing his ass of at the scene in front of him.

"Yeah Troy tell me to be nicer to Chad" Taylor said pinching Chad's butt again, Chad jumped slightly almost dropping Taylor "Alright I'm sorry just don't drop me" Chad laughed lightly as he put her down on the ground and held her arms as she swayed a bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just got a little dizzy" she said as he let go of her but still looked concerned "Don't give me that look"

"What look?"

"That look" she exclaimed

"God you're confusing" he said as Troy took Taylor's hand in his and started to lead her through the hallway out to the student parking lot.

"Chad, are you coming or what?" Troy asked as he turned his head side ways to see Chad still standing by the lockers mumbling something to himself "You sure know how to make him think"

"At least someone does then" Taylor said with a shrug of her shoulders as they continued to walk with Chad running after them, he finally caught up to them and walked next to Troy.

-----

"Mom we're home!" Troy yelled as he entered the house with Taylor and Chad not far behind.

"Troy!" Cameron yelled as he came running down the stairs "Chad!"

"Cam my man, long time no see" Chad said high-fiving the boy after he sat his over night bag down by the door.

"Are you staying the night?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure am"

"Are you staying too?" he asked Taylor the smile gone from his face, Taylor shook her head no and the smile was almost instantly back on his lips "Can we play basketball?"

"Sure, come on man you need to show me what Troy has taught you since the last time we played" Chad said as he was lead out of the hallway and into the kitchen by a very excited Cameron.

"If you'll just give me my history book I'll be on my way" Taylor said as the two were alone in the hallway.

"Alright, I think it's in the kitchen" Troy said and the two made their way there, she stopped in the doorway as he made his way to the counter and found the book on top of the microwave. He handed it back to her and followed her to the front door expecting a kiss before she left "You don't have to leave" he said holding on to her belt loop so she couldn't leave.

"No I do and you need to spend some time with Cameron, I think he misses having you around"

"What makes you think that?" he asked looking confused.

"You've been spending a lot of time with me and I think he's starting to become jealous and believe me the last thing I need is a angry 8 year old to worry about. So please spend some time with him I think he just needs a little of your attention" she said kissing him softly on the lips before stepping away from him and walking around the wall to her own house.

"She's a keeper" his mom said as he turned around.

"Like I didn't already know that" he said closing the door and walking through the kitchen out to the backyard where Chad and Cameron were busy shooting some hoops "Hey pass me the ball would yah!"

-----

That night it was decided that the guys in the house, that being Troy, Chad and Cameron, had a slumber party in Troy's room watching cartoons and eating junk food.

"Pass me the chips" Chad demanded from where he was sitting on the mattress, on the floor, he would be sleeping on in front of the bed. Cameron crawled across the bed and handed the bowl to Chad who took a handful and then gave it back to Cameron who crawled all the way back up to the headboard and sat next to Troy. A few minutes later Chad left the room to go to the bathroom, something about the last coca cola bottle.

"Cam" the little boy looked up at Troy with curious eyes "Why don't you like Taylor?" there was silence for awhile.

"I just don't"

"You used to love Taylor, what happened?"

"You're always with her and you don't have time for me anymore" he said looking down at his hands.

"Cam you know that's not true"

"Yes it is! You're always somewhere with Taylor, you're never home and when you are she's here too"

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?"

"I don't know"

"Okay, so how do we solve this, how do we make you fell like you're not left out…I know we set aside a day of the week where there's only you and me, no Taylor only you and me hanging out" Troy said wrapping an arm around his little brother and looking down on him, Cameron nodded furiously "So which day of the week, Sunday? You know they have those special cartoon marathons in the morning on the cable"

"That works for me"

"That works for you huh? Well does this work for you then" Troy said as he tickled Cameron who squealed and squirmed

"What's going on in here?" Jack asked as he poked his head in through the doorway.

"Nothing, just some brotherly bonding" Troy laughed as Cameron twisted and turned trying to get away from Troy while laughing his head of.


	12. Chapter 12

"I feel like hitting something or throwing something against the wall. I just wanna break something!" Taylor yelled as she paced in Troy's backyard.

"Baby, don't let her get to you that's exactly what she wants" Troy said trying to calm her down.

"I'm Sharpay, my daddy owns an oil company, so he's a millionaire but I'm his little flawless princess so I get everything I want even others boyfriends, I don't care who I hurt as long as I get what I want" Taylor imitated Sharpay's voice as she strutted around the yard twirling her hair around her finger biting her lip and making an innocent facial expression "And when I pout with my fake lips the guys do exactly what I tell them and if they don't I'll have them deported even if they're American. And next year daddy's promised me a boob job for my birthday instead of that Mercedes I have wanted for a day now" she finished with a high pitch giggle.

"That was scary it's like she was here" Ryan said.

"You should know, you live with her" Chad pointed out.

"Don't remind me" Taylor let out a growl and kicked the fence in the yard behind the basketball court as hard as she could.

"Taylor!" Lucille yelled as she came out of the house with a tray full of glasses and a can of lemonade. She sat the tray down on a lounge chair near the kids and looked at Taylor expectantly.

"She got kicked of the scholastic decathlon" Gabriella answered the unspoken question.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry" she said before leaving seeing that Taylor didn't really wanna talk about it. Taylor looked around the yard frantically searching for something, she saw the lounge chair and buried her face deep in the cushion and screamed as much and as long as she could until she needed oxygen. She fell back on her back in the grass and just looked up at the sky.

"Taylor, Tay, calm down, screaming and kicking won't solve this" Gabriella said walking over to her and sitting next to the distressed teen "Don't let her get the best of you, don't let her win be the bigger person, tomorrow walk by her and say hi with a smile on your face make her see that she can take everything away from you except one thing"

"What's that? She already took my team from me what more do I have? My brother cause honestly I don't think he would go for a girl like that backstabbing piece of shit" Taylor asked turning her face to Gabriella who gave her a smirk.

"Troy"

"Great I'll just rub the fact that I have her ex boyfriend in her face yeah that's really gonna help me" she said sarcastically getting up from the ground "I'm gonna go inside and make some use of that punching bag" and with that said she left the other four out in the backyard to punch the punching bag harder than ever before.

"You think she will be okay?" Gabriella asked as she sat down in Chad's lap.

"Sure, next year when Sharpay's gone she will be back on the team and everything will be as it used to" Chad answered nuzzling his face in Gabriella's neck "I hope"

"She won't go back" Troy said looking at the backdoor wanting to catch a glimpse of his girlfriend.

"Why not?"

"They kicked her of the team. She has to much pried to go back to those backstabbers they had a chance to defend her but did they?"

"No" Chad said looking down at the ground, he wasn't on the team but he felt like he had let Taylor down "How about if we get all of them kicked of the team, Taylor can start again next semester with a whole new team behind her back"

"That's not gonna happen, Matsui wouldn't allow it"

"Well fuck him then, Taylor deserves to be on the team she's the smartest one on the team they can't just kick her out, it's not right that the ice queen can pay her out of the team, no offence man" Chad said looking at Ryan who looked unfazed by it all.

"None taken, she is a bitch but she's still my sister so I gotta defend her but keep going" he encouraged leaning back resting on his arms.

-----

Taylor was punching the shit out of the punching bag when Jack entered the small gym in the house only in his basketball shorts. For being a 45 year old man he was pretty built, the years hadn't exactly been bad to him.

"Taylor what are you doing here?" he asked shocked seeing the teen in the basement punching like a mad woman.

"Punching the shit out of Sharpay" she answered never taking her eyes away from her target.

"Okay last time I checked Troy called this bag Andy"

"That's because he thinks Andy is a stuck up snob who only was voted captain for next year since he paid the freshmen's on the team to vote for him, I'm calling the bag Sharpay since she is the reason all my so called friends has turned their back on me" she said kicking the bag.

"Okay the bag is for punching not kicking" he said holding on to the bag as she once again started to punch the bag.

"The only place where I actually felt like I fit in she took it from me not even thinking twice about it, she went straight to Matsui telling him some lie and got me kicked of the team. I have nothing left all I ever wanted, she took it" she finished tears running down her cheeks as she punched the bag one last time twice as hard as before. Jack came around the punching bag and held her tight and let her cry for a minute until she broke away from the hug and wiped away the remains of her tears "I want a cookie, I think I deserve a cookie" she said to Jack who laughed at her statement, he patted her back and gave her a light push towards the stairs.

"Have a cookie then" he said watching her climb the stairs, he shook his head and chuckled as he turned to the punching bag himself.

As Taylor reached the top of the stairs she felt nervous what would Lucille think of her now she practically tried to vandalise their backyard. She walked into the kitchen and found Lucille standing there with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk waiting on her.

"There you are have a seat" she gestured to the chair at the kitchen island, Taylor sat down and took a cookie as the plate was pushed towards her.

"Thank you" she said softly eating her cookie slowly "I'm sorry I kicked the fence" she apologised finally looking her in the eye.

"It's okay I know why you did it but don't let it happen again" she warned.

"It won't, I have a perfectly good punching bag downstairs and if that's not available I can always scream into my pillow"

"Did you see Jack?"

"Yeah he's still downstairs"

"He's downstairs, is he wearing a shirt?"

"No"

"Sweetie I'm sorry you had to see that" 

"It's not that bad, you should see Daniel he only walks around in his boxers at least coach keeps his pants on" Taylor said with a smile as she munched away on another cookie. As she was halfway through her cookie she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and a head resting against her back. Taylor smiled feeling Troy's arms around her, no matter what happened she knew she would have him.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'll see you at lunch" Troy said kissing Taylor's forehead as he dropped her of at her classroom before walking with Chad and Gabriella to Home ec.

"I hope we don't get a big project I really just wanna make like a cookie and then pass the class" Chad said as he sat down behind Troy who sat down at his desk at the front of the class with Gabriella to the right of him.

"Chad you know that they always end with something big for a project" Troy said turning around to look at Chad who in turn looked like he was caught in headlights.

"I said I hoped and if it is a big project I hope that I'm with at least one of you although I would prefer Gabi over you any day" Chad said with a small smile as he looked at Gabriella that returned his smile. Troy didn't have time to respond as Mrs. Smith came into the room pushing a big cart covered with a sheet in front of her.

"As you all know there is one final project we have to do before this class is over and you all graduate" some cheers and whistles could be heard around the room "Then you all are probably going to college and you'll meet that special someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with and start a family with. So to prepare you for that day so you don't kill your future children you're all going to be paired together and take care of a baby for the next two weeks" she said pulling the sheet away from the cart revealing eight baby's in car seats with a bag full of diapers, bottles and other things you will need to take care of a baby. Almost everyone groaned at seeing their upcoming project "I have already divided you all into pairs so as I call the pairs I will need one person from each pair to came up and take your assigned baby and his or hers belongings, Okay. Ryan Evans and Sarah Baker" Ryan went up to Mrs. Smith and received their baby giving Sarah a shy smile as he sat down in the seat next to hers "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez" Gabriella smiled at Troy as he got up from his seat and fetched their baby. Mrs. Smith called all the pairs until there were only two pairs left, two of those four students were Chad and Sharpay. Chad crossed his fingers and closed his eyes hopping the harder he wished his wish would come true "Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans" Sharpay made her way to the front and took the baby smiling at the teacher but as soon as she had received the baby and was turned to the class she frowned and set the baby down in front of Chad who looked like he had been kicked in the groin.

"Here's your baby Danforth, have fun!" she said ruffling his hair as she walked back to her seat with a cocky smile on her face.

"Alright now that everyone has a baby and a partner you are all free to go as soon as I have turned the baby's on" Mrs. Smith said with a smile on her face as she made her way around the room turning on every baby "You'll have your baby's with you everywhere you go, they will be with you at home and school and don't think you can cheat and leave your baby at home believe me I'll know if you do"

"Oh man, how am I supposed to take care of a baby on my own" Chad whined as the three made their way out of the room and headed towards Gabriella's locker.

"You're not alone you have Sharpay" Gabriella said slightly annoyed with her boyfriend and his constant whining as she put her bag in her locker and took out her lunch and water bottle before slamming her locker shut.

"Gabi, he has Sharpay as a partner she won't go near the baby" Troy pointed out as the three made their way to the lunch room where they sat by their usual table but none of their team mates sat by them. They all gathered at the table next to theirs and laughed as Chad sat his baby's car seat on the table and lifted the now crying baby into his arms and rocked him gently as he shushed him.

"If you all don't shut up there will be 20 more suicides waiting for all of you at practice" Troy barked at his team mates that now tried to contain their laughter.

"Troy sit down and eat your lunch" Gabriella said pushing Troy down in his seat as she sat next to Chad who was now holding the sleeping Kobe in his arms.

"Taylor has it" he said grumpily as he rested his head in one of his hands looking over at his team mates that now were laughing at him.

"What do I have?" Taylor asked approaching them but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the plastic baby's on the table.

"Home ec assignment" Gabriella was quick to answer.

"Oh, well they're cute, what did you name them?" she asked sitting down next to Troy as she took out both her own and Troy's sandwiches.

"Kobe" Chad answered with a small smile on his lips as he looked down on Kobe.

"We haven't decided on a name yet but I was thinking maybe Stacy?"

"Hell no my baby girl isn't gonna be named after a cheerleader no way in h-e-l­-l!" Troy spelled out not wanting the baby to hear him swear.

"Then what do you suggest we name her?" Gabriella asked getting defensive.

"Raven"

"Why?"

"Well you have raven hair, so I thought it was fitting, I thought like mother like daughter" Troy answered. Chad and Taylor shared a look.

"Should we be worried?" Taylor asked Chad who shrugged his shoulders as he continued to watch Gabriella and Troy argue over what name their daughter should have for a few more minutes.

"Fine, let's call her Raven" Gabriella finally caved as Troy smiled triumphantly as Taylor handed him his sandwich hopping that if he had it in his hand he would finally eat it because she was sure that if he didn't eat it soon Chad would definitely eat it.

-----

"So, how are things going with you and Troy" Gabriella asked as the two was sitting on the bleachers in the gym watching their boyfriends practise as they watched the babies.

"Good, good"

"Good" the only sound heard was the sound of sneakers gliding on the floor and basketballs bouncing of the gym floor.

"Do you ever feel like everything is going against you, that the walls are closing in on you and you can't breathe?"

"No, do you?"

"Sometimes, I mean everyone looks at me like I'm this fragile porcelain doll that will fall and break the second they're not looking. Sure I appreciate that people care and wanna keep me safe but the worst thing that could ever happen to me has already happened, right now I just need to heal and I feel like I can't do that when everyone is giving me those sympathetic looks and watch my every move"

"I'm sorry if I am one of those people, it's just, you're like a sister to me now and I don't know how to handle what happened"

"You're like a sister to me to" Taylor said as the two girls hugged.

"Tay!" Troy yelled from across the gym, she looked up and he blew a kiss at her before walking into the locker room.

"That boy is something special"

"He sure is" Taylor said with a soft smile still playing on her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

"Please stop crying, I can't take this anymore, Gabi! It's your turn to take her" Troy yelled down the stairs to where everyone else was sitting eating pizza in the living room watching some gladiator movie.

"I'm coming" she yelled up the stairs as she dropped her piece of pizza down on the living room table and trudged up the stairs to Troy's room that he now shared with the plastic baby "what?" she asked as she saw him walking in a circle bouncing the baby.

"It's your turn" he said quickly handing her the baby and started to walk out the door as she protested "I don't care what you do with it as long as I don't have to see it" and he walked down the stairs and sat next to Daniel on the couch and grabbed a piece of pizza.

"Where'd Gabi go?" Cameron asked as he noticed the young brunette wasn't in the room anymore.

"Upstairs taking care of the baby" Taylor said turning around towards the table to grab one more piece for both her and Cameron that was sitting next to her on the floor "I hope the day you actually have kids that you help take care of them and don't just hand them over to your wife when they get to be to much for you"

"Hey, it's gonna be at least five years before we have any kids missy" he said as everyone turned to look at him "what?!"

"You want to have kids with me?" Taylor asked looking beyond shocked.

"Well yeah but when we do have kids I won't pass them of on you as soon as they get to cranky or anything, I'll actually help you" he said giving her a small smile and winked making her blush.

"You touch my sister in that way and you're a dead man" Daniel threatened pointing a warning finger at Troy who gulped "just messing with you man" he said elbowing him in the arm with a big smile plastered on his face earning a small nervous smile from Troy who took a quick glance at Taylor who looked like she was going to faint or something. Daniel followed his stare and also noticed the look on Taylor's face "Tay, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, I'm fine, never been better, I feel splendid" she said talking really fast and looking at the TV and then between the two older teenagers behind her "why wouldn't I be fine, I mean it's great that my boyfriend of three months wants to have kids with me and that my older brother is more than okay with it, oh I feel light headed" she finished breathing hard, she put her hand to her forehead and leaned against the coffee table closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths trying to calm down somewhat so that she wouldn't faint.

"Tay" Troy got of the couch and moved closer to Taylor wrapping her in his arms as Daniel took Cameron out to the kitchen saying they needed some more to drink "I didn't mean to put pressure on you or anything"

"Well I feel pressure, how do you even know that we will be together in five years, we could be on opposite sides of the country for all we know"

"I know we will last cause every time I think of the future all I see is you. I see you, me a few kids maybe a dog, a big house with french doors and that little knocking thing on the door that you're so obsessed with and a big backyard with a swing set and sandbox for the kids with a white picket fence. I want everything with you, I don't care what college I get into as long as it's near you and I just want to be with you" he finished whipping away the tears that were slowly falling down her cheeks.

"I want all of that too" she cried as he leaned in and kissed her "But I don't want the white picket fence" she said earning a chuckle from Troy who leaned his forehead against hers before leaning in for another kiss.

"You two okay now or do you need a little more time?" Daniel asked popping his head into the room watching the two.

"You can come back in now" Troy said adjusting Taylor so that she was sitting in between his legs and rested against his chest.

"Thank god I was getting tired of waiting to get to my pizza" Gabriella said as she hopped of the last step on the stairs and sat down next to Daniel on the couch and ate her unfinished piece of pizza from earlier "So when do you all think the parents will be back?" she put her feet up on the couch and looked at the others in the room waiting for an answer.

"I'm guessing they will be home after midnight considering your and my mom are single and ready to mingle, they'll probably be out all night flirting with some old men sitting at the bar drinking beer as they sip their drinks trying to act sophisticated and classy trying to impress those fat middle aged men" Daniel said taking a big swig of his sprite as Taylor gave him a mean look.

"That's my mom you're talking about"

"I know she's mine to you know, I thought only smart people were on the scho- whatever team" Daniel said back.

"It's scholastic decathlon you imbecile and only stupid people are on it these days" Taylor bit back.

"Okay let's not talk about our parents anymore" Gabriella interrupted them not wanting a fight between the siblings to break out "Proms in a few days, have you found a dress yet?" Gabriella directed her attention to Taylor who was still fuming over her brother.

"Yes, I have, it's purple and looks like something I wouldn't normally wear, mom can be a real pain in the ass sometimes"

"Mom picked out your dress oh man that's funny" Daniel said as he laughed hysterically.

"She didn't pick it for me she thought I looked good in it and I could wear it to prom and that Patricia's wedding" she huffed glaring daggers at her brother.


	15. Chapter 15

"Bye Kobe, daddy loves you" Chad said kissing the plastic baby one last time before handing him over to the teacher reluctantly.

"It'll be okay Chad, you'll always have the past two weeks to remember him by" Troy said laying a comforting hand on Chad's shoulder as he watched Gabriella hand over Raven before all three left the home ec room to rush to homeroom before they were late. On their homeroom door was a note saying that all of them were expected to be in the gym for homeroom.

"Please god say we don't have to play basketball" Gabriella whined looking up towards the ceiling.

"You can always just watch your man doing what he does best" Chad said with a smirk wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist as they rounded the corner and were in front of the two doors leading to the gym.

"What, watch you get beat by me, oh yeah that's gonna make her real proud" Troy said as they walked in the gym and saw a freshman class already there sitting on the bleachers chatting away.

"What is going on here?" Chad looked at all the freshman's with a confused expression on his face.

"The school board has decided that we are all to stressed and need a relaxing experience so they have brought in some dude from a university or something that is here to teach us how to relax" Zeke said coming up behind them with Jason who was holding Kelsi's hand.

"So we're here to relax with a bunch of freshman's?!" Chad exclaimed with an angry expression as he saw his younger sister walk by smirking at him. One thing was for sure the big afro was a family trade.

"Yeah pretty much" Zeke said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"If you're here then where is Taylor?" Troy asked Kelsi seeing as the two girls were in the same homeroom.

"She went to the library with Martha they should be here any minute" she answered looking around at all the people in the gym looking more and more anxious for every passing second. Kelsi and crowds had never been a good combination.

"So, ready for prom tonight?" Jason asked wanting the silence to end.

"So, ready to be our waiter tonight?" Chad asked with a smirk receiving glares from both Zeke and Jason.

"Dude don't push it or I'll spit on your food" Zeke said as Martha approached him giving him a quick kiss not noticing everyone looking at her with curios eyes.

"What?!"

"Where's Taylor?"

"She met Ryan in the hallway but I'm sure she'll be here any minute" she said as the doors swung open and in came a laughing Taylor on Ryan's back with a angry looking Sharpay following behind them but her eyes lit up when she saw Troy smiling.

"Ryan put me down" Taylor yelled letting out a loud belly laugh that made Troy's smile widen. Ryan ignored her pleas and spun around making her dizzy.

"Here Troy a delivery for you" Ryan said finally putting her down in front of Troy who laughed along with everybody else when she fell into his arms and smiled up at him cheekily.

"Hi" she said with a shy smile.

"Hi" he leaned down and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. He pulled away and smiled down at her just as the bell rang signalling the start of the period. A man they assumed were the relaxing schoblama, whatever it was he was, walked out of the locker rooms and stood in the middle of the floor.

"Everyone may I have your attention please" everyone became quite and looked towards the middle aged man dressed in jeans and T-shirt with a weird saying on it "I'm here to help you relax, so let's get started divide into groups of five" everyone quickly grabbed on to their friends. Troy was about to grab Taylor so she would be with him, Chad, Gabi and Ryan but Sharpay pushed her aside and grabbed on to Troy. Troy looked bewildered at Sharpay before smiling apologetically at Taylor that only shrugged and moved over to Kelsi, Martha, Zeke and Jason.

"Is everybody in a group?" a chorus of yes and the occasional no was heard around the gym "alright everyone who's not in a group raise your hands" at least seven people had not found a group. After everyone was finally in a group the instructor continued "now I want every group to join another group so two groups work together" Troy quickly grabbed Taylor's hand not letting go for the life of him.

"Troy you can let go, she won't run away" Gabi said sarcastically.

"Ha ha"

"Now each group is gonna need five mattes" All the guy's went to get one leaving the girls waiting. After positioning the mattes in a circle the girls sat down waiting for instructions on what to do.

"Whatever it is we're doing I'm partners with you" Troy whispered in Taylor's ear as he sat down behind her.

"What we're gonna do today is we're gonna be doing some yoga like exercises for the first hour and then massage for the second, so pair up" Troy wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist showing everyone that he was with her. Sharpay glared at them before turning to Ryan who didn't look happy about having to work with his sister seeing as the other three couples had already paired up with each other.

"Do anything wrong and I promise you won't be alive to see the sun rise tomorrow" she threatened as the 'class' began.

-----

"Now I know why Jeremy came out of here yesterday smiling" Troy said as he had his hands on Taylor's hips who was bent over in front of him.

"Don't get any ideas Bolton" Taylor said glaring even though he couldn't see it.

"To late, already had them" he said which earned him a kick on the shin, Taylor wobbled some and Troy held on so she wouldn't fall ignoring the slight pain he was feeling "Tay that hurt"

"Sorry but you deserved it" the instructor showed a new move and they followed. This one had Taylor lying on her stomach with Troy on her back pressing her legs towards her back "please let it be over soon"

"It'll be over before you know it" coach said as he passed them, seeing as his gym was occupied he didn't have any gym classes and therefore he was made to supervise them.

"Can't we do the massages now" she whined.

"Now we're gonna switch" the instructor said in a loud booming voice.

"No, can't we do the massages now" Troy whined not wanting to do the weird exercises Taylor had just done.

"Stop your whining and get down on the floor" Taylor said getting up after Troy got of her and helped him get in position.

"Why the hell are we doing this" Chad exclaimed as the guys had to stand on their heads with their palms flat against the floor for support as the girls held their legs in place.

"Chad for the love of god just do it, you're really ruining this for me!" Ryan said harshly already standing on his head.

"I would sooo knock you over if I wasn't scared it'll break your neck"

"You wanna take this outside?!"

"Ryan?!" Taylor exclaimed looking incredulously at her friend.

"What?!, he's asking for it!"

"Be quiet, your disrupting the class" coach said but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his sons face turning red "you okay there son?"

"I'm just dandy" he struggled to say "can I lay down now?" Taylor helped him down "is it just me or is the room spinning?"

"Oh honey, it's just you" Taylor said with a smile helping him sit up so the blood would sink away.

"I gotta tell you man I prefer seeing Taylor's abs instead of yours" Ryan said as he got out of position and smirked at Troy's facial expression.

"What?!"

"I agree, Taylor any day" Gabriella said laughing when Troy turned to glare at her.

"Does everyone think that" everyone nodded their heads and laughed seeing Troy's facial expression "someone's gotta think I look better, dad?" he turned to face his dad that was still standing by them laughing at his son "who do you prefer"

"No, no, I'm not answering that" he said backing away.

"Don't tell me you agree with them"

"I don't wanna get involved in this" he said taking a few more steps away from his son.

"Dad you just gotta say whose abs you think is better"

"Honey, if he says yours that'll be like incest and if he say's mine he'll be a perv, please don't make him choose" Taylor whispered in his ear.

"Oh, OH. Sorry" he said facing his dad that quickly walked away leaving them all laughing at Troy's stupidity "what?! I didn't realise, leave me alone" he yelled when their laughter didn't die down. He smiled slightly when he felt Taylor lean her head against his back laughing. The instructor showed them the next move that had Troy on the floor with Taylor pressing his legs towards his back.

"Don't worry the massage is most likely coming after this" Taylor said as she heard Troy groan.

"Thank god, who is starting?"

"You can be the first"

"God I love you"

-----

"Alright, now it's time for massages, so let's get started" Troy lied down on his stomach and waited for Taylor to begin the massage.

"You just lie there and relax" she said kissing his ear.

"I will" he said moaning and groaning as she massaged his back, getting rid of all his knots.

"Man, can you shut up?! I can't relax hearing you have an orgasm" Chad exclaimed throwing a dirty look at Troy that didn't listen at all, he was lost in the pleasure Taylor's hands was giving him.

"If they had seats like this in the chemistry lab I would never leave" Taylor joked as she pinched Troy's butt.

"Baby, you can sit on my butt any day if you work your magic on my back, oh, that's the spot" he moaned making Taylor giggle.

_**I know this chapter doesn't make sense at all but please bare with me, there's only one or two chapters left of this story and then ya'll are free of my bad writing.**_

_**If you want an epilogue or something like that please tell me in a review I would really like to now if you think I should write one or not. And please if you have the time review, I wanna reach 50 before this story is over.**_

_**xxx SomethingIwouldsay**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Taylor sweetie, Troy's here" Ms

"Taylor sweetie, Troy's here" Ms. McKessie said opening Taylor's bedroom door and peeking inside the room "aww honey, you look absolutely beautiful" she said stepping in to the room and embraced her daughter in a hug.

"I'm nervous and this isn't even my prom" her mom laughed and let go of her keeping her at arms length.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, you look stunning, Troy won't know what hit him" Taylor let out a big breath trying to calm herself down before she went downstairs to face Troy.

"Don't puff, you make it seem like you're walking towards your own death sentence. It's just Troy, your loving boyfriend, waiting downstairs to take you to prom. Now move it mister or you will be late"

"Ever heard of fashionably late?" Taylor joked trying to take her mind of tonight's festivities. She reached over and grabbed her mom's hand before moving out of the room and descended down the stairs where Troy was standing with his parents laughing as her brother gave her boyfriend some ground rules for the night. Lucille nudged Jack who looked at her with questioning eyes only to have her subtly point to the stairs without attracting any attention from the two young men by them.

"Don't let her out of your sight-"

"And most importantly make sure she is having a good time" Ms. McKessie said walking up behind her son letting go of Taylor's hand.

"What, no, that's not one of the rules!" he cried jokingly not seeing Taylor behind his mother.

"Thank you bro, love you too" Taylor said sarcastically. Both Troy's and Daniel's mouths dropped open when they saw her.

"Okay seriously dude, don't let her out of your sight" Daniel said once he snapped out of his trance.

"Don't worry dude, I won't" Troy said snapping out of his own trance, he turned back to facing Taylor "you look beautiful" he said leaning down and kissing her cheek. He was startled to her his mother squealing.

"Sorry don't mind me, go on, kiss as much as you like" she said stepping behind her husband when she saw the fierce glare her oldest son was giving her.

"Stop glaring at your mother son and hold your girlfriend, it's picture time" Jack said holding up the camera to focus on the kids "come on you can stand a little colder together" he whined seeing them stand next to each other their hands clasped together.

"How about this then" Troy said as he moved to stand behind Taylor and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's more like it now smile" he snapped a picture of the two "alright now one with your brothers"

"Aww, do we have to" both Daniel and Cameron whined at the same time.

"Yes, now stand next to your siblings" both boys moved over to the couple with a pout and huff. Cameron stood in front of Taylor and leaned against her as she ran a hand through his hair and Daniel stood next to Troy with his hands shoved down in his jeans pockets.

The two walked hand in hand from the parking lot towards the school. Taylor was becoming more and more nauseous the closer they got to their school.

"Troy!" someone yelled from behind them. Both turned around to find Sharpay strutting up to them "I heard you were nominated for prom king. I hope you win, then we'd get to dance together. Just like old times" she looked at Taylor and gave a fake smile "oh Taylor I didn't see you there, how you been?"

"Good, can't complain. How's the college hunt going?"

"No, no, no I'm not going to college, I'm gonna be the next big thing on Broadway. But when you apply to college I'm sure it would look good if you would been in the scholastic decathlon" she said thinking she was pouring salt in the open wound.

"I'm sure it would, but I'm thinking about going in another direction, try something new for a change. There's Chad and Gabi so we gotta go but before we do I just gotta ask. How much did your daddy pay to get you into Broadway?" Troy hid his smile as good as he could behind his hand pretending to scratch his nose as they walked away from Sharpay and meet up with Chad and Gabriella at the entrance and waited for Ryan and his date to show up. Only thing was they weren't each others date as Erik, Ryan's 'date' put it, they were just two friends going to prom together.

"May I have this dance" Troy asked holding out his hand for her.

"Yes you may" she said placing her hand in his and let him lead her out on the dance floor. They swayed in time to the music playing throughout the cafeteria they were in.

"Mind if I cut in" Ryan asked from behind. Troy looked over at Taylor to make sure that she was okay with the proposition.

"No, no, go ahead, have fun" she said stepping away from Troy and walked back towards the table sitting down next to Gabriella that was laughing looking over at the two young men standing in the middle of the dance floor gawking after Taylor. Troy shrugged his shoulder at Ryan before grabbing his hand and pulling him closer.

"While we're here we might as well dance" Ryan nodded "just one little question first. Who's gonna lead?" Ryan didn't answer, he only took Troy's right hand on his shoulder and put his own on Troy's back while swaying to the music. Occasionally there would be an elegant spin.

"Here you go ladies" Chad said handing both Gabriella and Taylor a cup of punch before sitting down next to Gabriella and resting his arm on the back of her chair leaning closer to her "where's Troy?" he asked looking around for his best friend.

"Dancing" Taylor said pointing towards the dance floor "with Ryan"

"What!" came the voice of both Chad and an equally shocked Eric as they looked and as said saw the two dancing. The end of the song came and Ryan dipped Troy a little both girls giggled at the sight.

"You know it's funny. You say you're not his date but you sure act like it" Taylor said taking a sip of her punch and looked over at Erik who didn't seem to know what to say to that.

"Wonder when they're gonna announce who's king and queen?"

"At this rate, probably when hell freezes over" Chad answered Gabriella as Troy and Ryan came back to the table and sat down on either side of Taylor.

"You do know I came out there to dance with you" Ryan stated leaning his arms against the table.

"Yeah, but it was fun watching you two" Taylor answered with a small smile as she leaned against Troy and kissed his cheek.

After having danced with Chad, Ryan and even Gabriella once, Erik really wasn't one for dancing although he did once with Ryan after he had begged him for an hour straight. The title of prom king of course went to Troy and the queen just happened to be Sharpay although both Gabriella and Taylor thought she had bought the title which Ryan couldn't deny he thought too.

"That was fun" Taylor said as they stepped out of the car they had parked in Troy's driveway and headed towards Taylor's house. Seeing as Daniel and Cameron was over at the Bolton's house having a guy night while their parents were out at some restaurant with some of their friends.

"I guess" Troy said looking on as Taylor opened the door to her house and stepped in.

"What do you mean you guess?"

"I had to dance with Sharpay, you know the whole time we were dancing she tried to kiss me or touch me, places where she never should, only you, when you're ready" he said pulling her close and kissed her temple.

"I'm not but when I am you'll be the first to know" she pulled out from his embrace and locked the door behind them before she took his hand and started pulling him up the stairs.

When they were in her room Troy pulled down the zipper on her dress and watched as she took it of dress and carefully hung it in the back of her closet. She was beautiful in her black silk and lace underwear Troy thought as he watched her move towards him. She undid his tie and took of his shirt leaving him to take care of his pants as she went to find something comfortable to sleep in.

"I have one of your T-shirts maybe you can sleep in that?" she tossed it to him as she found some pyjama pants and a top to sleep in herself. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at Troy that was sitting on the bed looking at her.

"Come here" he held his arms open for her and she came to him like a fly drawn to a light she came and he enveloped her in his arms and held her tight. With her in his arms he laid down on the bed and pulled the comforter over them both.

"I love you" she whispered inhaling deeply as she could smell his cologne.

"I love you too" he kissed her forehead as they just lay there in each others arms waiting for sleep to overcome them.

_**I know this isn't one of my best chapters but I still think it's okay and I promise you all I'm gonna update this more often. One and a half months for 1,600 words is a little to long of a wait for so little.**_

_**But I hope you all liked this chapter, I hope I'll have the next one up by Thursday. Please leave a review if you have the time.**_


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Taylor woke up to the feel of soft lips kissing from her shoulder up to her neck

The next morning Taylor woke up to the feel of soft lips kissing from her shoulder up to her neck. The arm around her waist tightened as she tried to sit up.

"Hey sleepyhead, where do you think your going?"

"Apparently nowhere" she sighed as she stopped struggling and just laid there enjoying her time alone with her boyfriend "can we get up soon?"

"No" he buried his head in her neck as his arms tightened even more around her.

"Can I at least lie on my other side cause my arm is going numb" he released her as she turned to her other side and faced him. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes for what felt like an eternity to Taylor as she couldn't tear her eyes from his ocean blue ones.

"If it isn't the two love birds" a voice said from behind Taylor. As Troy groaned she turned around to see her brother standing in the doorway with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Shh, Troy's sleepy, so go away" Taylor hissed as she turned back to Troy who was giving her a bright smile.

"Sorry, no can do sis. The parents want you two over at your lovers house for breakfast in ten minutes" Daniel said ripping the sheets of the two. Taylor begrudgingly stood up and stripped herself of her top and pyjama bottoms before looking in her closet for something to wear "hey, don't do that in front of me it's disgusting" Daniel whined shielding his eyes as he turned to leave "oh and before I go, you should know you will be interrogated about what happened last night" and with that he left the two alone to get dressed for breakfast.

"So is there anything in here that I can wear?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Top drawer on the dresser over there" she pointed out to him, he kissed the side of her head before letting go of her to get some clothes for himself. In the drawer he found a pair of his sweatpants.

"How did these get here?" he turned around to face her.

"Movie night, you spilled soda on yourself" she answered as she pulled on a pair of shorts and buttoned them before pulling a purple top over her head "stop staring and get dressed"

"Jack, do you know what time you need to make for getting on the track team?" Taylor asked buttering her toast only to have it stolen by Troy and before she could protest he had taken a big bite.

"You need to make 60 meters in 7 seconds and 300 meters in under 2 or 3 minutes, why do you ask?" everyones attention was on Taylor as they all waited with great interest for her answer.

"Extra school activities look good on college applications" she said with a shrug avoiding eye contact.

"So you wanna run track?!" Daniel exclaimed looking incredulously at her.

"Well I'm no good at swimming or basketball and football for that matter. I'm not good at anything that involves teamwork or water. And track I can practise during the summer and then try out as soon as school starts, besides it can't hurt to try"

"But honey, I thought you were gonna try out for the scholastic decathlon again next year" Ms. McKessie said looking at her only daughter with surprise written all over her face.

"I'm not going back to those backstabbers" she muttered buttering a new piece of toast.

"Sooo" Lucille said trying to change the subject "what happened at prom last night?"

"Troy danced with Ryan and got crowned king, I think the crowns still in the car" Taylor answered taking a sip of her juice "wait where did my toast go? Troy"

"Hey it wasn't me this time"

"Well if it wasn't you then who was it?" she was getting more and more annoyed as she didn't receive an answer. Cameron finally reached his hand up as he continued to chew.

"Maybe I should start my own business, I could call it 'Taylor's buttered toast' how does that sound, my two loyal customers" she directed the question to the two Bolton boys sitting next to her.

"Good" both Troy and Cameron said at the same time.

"I don't get why I have to do this with you"

"It's not like you have anything better to do today" Taylor replied to Daniel's whining as she put her things down on one of the benches in front of the bleachers "all you have to do is time me and then we can go home and you can go back to mooning over Becky like usual" she said walking out on the track and getting behind the starting line "be ready with the timer"

"Don't get your panties in a twist grandma, press that button. And, okay, got it. Ready, set, go!" Taylor took of and ran around the track she only had to do one lap under 2 minutes "come on Taylor you only have 30 more seconds, you can do it. Come on run, run for your life!" he yelled to encourage her. When she finally reached the finish line she was breathing hard and collapsed in a heap on the grass near the track.

"What time?" she managed to get out gasping for air.

"1 minute and 59,56 seconds, you just made it" he answered with a big smile "you could have done better but you'll work on it and you'll be able to run a whole lap in under 1 minute and 40 seconds and then I'll guarantee you that you'll make the team and beat all of those rangly, skanky girls, hands down"

"You're good at pep talks. Where the hell were you when I tried to skateboard?"

"Probably mooning over Becky" he said reaching out a hand towards her which she took and he pulled her off the ground "come on let's get home so maybe I can see Becky before she goes to the mall with her friends. I bet you ten bucks she'll wear her red summer dress"

Taylor grabbed her things before they both walked of East High's property hand in hand.

"You're on and I bet you Troy's playing basketball in his yard" she said with a smile as Daniel scoffed.

"I'm not taking that bet, he's always playing basketball if he isn't all love sick with you"

"Why not, you could win"

"Yeah sure and you don't need a shower when we get home"

"Hey don't be sarcastic with me, that's my thing"

"Yeah? Then what's mine?"

"Mooning over Becky, duh"

"You're right, you are the sarcastic one. I see Troy and Gabriella"

"Where" she looked all around trying to spot them.

"Ha, made you look" she slapped his arm and scowled at him.

"Hey, that was unnecessary" he said rubbing his arm.

"Well you have no one but yourself to blame" she said letting go of his hand and walked up the driveway to their house "I can't wait to take a shower, I ran one lap and I'm sweating like a big"

"Hey honey, how'd it go?" Ms. McKessie asked as she saw her daughter come in the door.

"Good, I made it just under 2 minutes" she said continuing on her way up the stairs.

"Baby, when you're finished with your shower could you help me write a shopping list, your brother is eating us out of the house"

"Sure, I'll be down in 10 minutes, no make that 15!" she yelled down the stairs as she walked in her room and saw Troy sitting on her bed staring back at her. She closed her door and walked over to him "no shoes on the bed" she swatted at his feet and he removed them and she sat down next to him "so what are you doing here. I thought you'd be playing basketball with your dad or Chad"

"Dad's buying shoes with mom and Cameron, Chad's with Gabi and I just felt like being with you" he took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry as much as I'd like to spend some time with you, I have to shower and help my mom with the shopping" she said standing up to go to her closet only having Troy hold on to her hand and follow her.

"I'm gonna need that hand when I shower"

"I know but you're not showering right now" he leaned down and kissed her.

"I told you either he's playing basketball or he's love sick" Daniel's voice broke them apart.

"Shut up and go stalk that Becky girl!"

"It's not stalking it's mooning, you said so yourself" he said and walked away leaving the two alone.

"I really have shower, I stink" she said trying to tear herself away from Troy that had her in a tight embrace. He leaned down and kissed her once more.

"Have a shower then and I will see you when you're done" he let go of her and watched as she dug through her drawers and found her necessities before she walked away to the bathroom.

When she returned 10 minutes later with her hair wrapped up in a towel and a pair of shorts with matching vest over a purple top, Troy was again sitting on her bed.

"You don't have a diary do you?"

"No, never had one, didn't see the point in writing about my day and getting close and personal with a book" she answered picking up her hairbrush and letting her hair out to brush it.

"Cool" he leaned back on his arms and looked on as she brushed her hair.

"Taylor are you almost done!"

"I'm coming mom!" she yelled down the stairs while putting away her hairbrush and picking up a head band before grabbing Troy's hand and leading him down the stairs.

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes, I need to go shopping"

"Fine, I'll see you later then" he leaned down and kissed her softly as his thumbs stroked her cheeks "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" they kissed once more before Troy finally left.

_**I'm so proud of myself right now, I've updated two chapters of this story in three days and this is the longest chapter of this story too so far. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
